Episode 1
| image = Ep1.jpg | book = 1 | number = 1 | week = 1 | airdate = | writer = Rondel P. Lindayag | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo Jojo A. Saguin | rating = 28.4 | rank = 2 | previous = - | next = }} aired on Monday, July 8, 2013. It is the first episode of Book 1 and first produced episode. Synopsis Though raised in different worlds, Carissa and Marietta remain best friends through the years despite their respective mother's objection. Carissa lives a life of luxury with her adoptive mother Adelina — the owner of the biggest desiccated coconut plant in San Felipe. Episode Overview The pilot opens with workers being shown at a coconut hacienda in San Felipe. Amongst them are Ignacio, Bernardo, Marietta, and Elvira. They are visited by the wealthy Adelina and her daughter, Carissa. Adelina hosts a party at their house for Carissa's birthday. Carissa is a very talented pianist and a doting daughter who will inherit all of Adelina's riches, despite being adopted. Carissa's best friend Marietta is absent from the party and it is because her mother prefers that Carissa not invite her to social gatherings because the guests might gossip about her. Adelina urges Carissa to say yes to a relationship with her friend Edmund. But Carissa says there's a huge problem: she doesn't love him. Her mother believes that love is only a part of the relationship -- if she spends enough time with him, she'll learn to love him, to which Carissa disagrees. Adelina passes on the news to Carissa about Marietta giving birth, and how the man who got her pregnant left. She knows that Carissa is a good friend, but warns her not to get influenced by Marietta. Meanwhile, Marietta is giving birth, surrounded by her mother and father. The baby is a boy and she names him Leonel Bernardo, after her father. She is a single mother, and when asked what last name she will give the child, Marietta decides to use Beltran. Elvira berates Marietta for always picking the wrong men. Marietta is hurt by her mother's words and tells her she's not perfect, either. Even though they say hurtful things to each other, Elvira would never leave her daughter and grandson to fend for themselves. At the hacienda, all the workers are gathered and are discussing how Adelina is stealing their business, overpricing the products, and keeping a huge chunk of the profits for herself. They go to Adelina's house and confront her, but Adelina rebukes them all, especially Elvira. She reminds them that she helps everybody in San Felipe who asks, and insinuates that Elvira is the one who steals; not her. Two years later, it's Leonel's birthday and Carissa drops by with a cake. She tells Marietta that she hopes one day she'll have a child of her own. She's been unable to find the right man since her mother always sets her up with the wrong ones, and the others are too scared of Adelina. Marietta urges her to not listen to her mother and instead listen to her heart. Elvira comes home and is cold towards Carissa, who takes it as her cue to leave. Marietta defends her best friend but Elvira is convinced that she is just like her mother. On her way out, Carissa runs into Bernardo, who she considers her father as he was the one who signed her adoption papers. He knows about her paying for Leonel's check-ups over the last few months and is worried that her mother will get angry if she finds out. Carissa reassures him that she offers her help willingly. Bernardo and Elvira argue about Marietta and Carissa's friendship. It is revealed that Bernardo and Adelina used to be married, and Elvira iterates that half of Adelina's wealth should be his because the two are still legally married; Adelina even still uses his last name. Bernardo says he has nothing to do with the money or business because she worked for it herself. But it turns out that it was Bernardo's idea to turn the business into a cooperative. If anything, he has the right to be angry, not Elvira. But he chose Elvira instead of the wealth, and he continues to work hard to make a living with her and provide for his family. While out, Carissa bumps into a man. A mix-up between the two occurs as she mistakenly accuses him of stealing her purchase at a convenience store. He also helps her when someone tries to snatch her purse. Carissa apologizes to him and thanks him before introducing herself, but he doesn't respond and just walks away. Meanwhile, Ignacio approaches Marietta at the hacienda and tries to flirt with her, but his attempts are futile. The man that Carissa ran into earlier, Ricardo, then arrives at the hacienda -- it's his first day on the job. Marietta is clearly attracted to him. Carissa also shows signs of attraction to him as she recalls their encounter. Later, Marietta and Carissa discuss their newfound male interests, completely unaware that they're talking about the same man. They encourage each other to go for it. Adelina notices a change in Carissa and discovers from Lavida that she and Marietta were talking about men. Marietta is flirting with Ricardo and is oblivious to everything else. Her mother appears and asks where Leonel is. She informs her that he is with Ignacio. Elvira gets angry with her, saying that she was flirting instead of watching her child. Leonel is then seen lying unconcious in a ditch. At the hospital, the family is accompanied by Ricardo as they find out that Leonel is stable, but there is a possibility that he has a fracture. If he does, then he will have to be brought to Manila to be operated on, as they don't have the proper facilities to treat the injury. Marietta worries about how they will pay for the operation and the hospital bill, trying to muster up any money that she can. Bernardo sees her struggling and thinks about going to Adelina for help. He doesn't go through with it and finds other means to collect money, such as selling his belongings. Marietta goes to Adelina's house and asks to speak to Carissa. When Carissa finds out about Leonel's condition, she offers to give them money, but Elvira refuses her help. Adelina arrives at the hospital and tells Elvira that she has already paid for everything that the child needs, reiterating that she is not a thief and is capable of being generous. Ricardo offers his own money to help, but Marietta assures him that Leonel is fine and they don't have to go to Manila. She cries to him about the way her life is, and Carissa walks in on them, recognizing Ricardo as the man she ran into. Cast Main Guests *Bon Vibar as the Mayor *Maritess Joaquin as the Governor *Yda Yaneza as the Kumadrona *Paolo O'Hara as Simeon Quotes Category:Episode Category:Adelina Category:Bernardo Category:Nicolas Category:Carissa Category:Marietta Category:Ignacio Category:Elvira Category:Leonel Category:Lavida Category:Edmund Category:Week 1 Category:Aired